Cassie Roberts- Agent of SMALL
by GigitheAvenger6
Summary: Rebuliding S.H.I.E.L.D can be hard. But what if Coulson created a division in the new S.H.I.E.L.D called S.M.A.L.L? And what if one of their best agents was Coulson and the team's adopted daughter, Cassie Roberts? Find out all these answers in Cassie Roberts- Agent of S.M.A.L.L. Not completed story YET, but I'm working on it. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stormed into the small bunker with my team, with my fully loaded gun out, ready to fire, with two more magazines in my pocket for kicks. "Clear this level." I told 3 of them. "No one leaves without seeing your weapons. Got it?" One of them nodded. "Move out!" he yelled. I saw three men, looking at me. "Alright, listen up, punks!" I smiled. "This is a gun. You got that part?" One of the men nodded. I patted my backpack behind me. It's probably my favorite Jansport backpack I own. Purple, my favorite color, with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo instead of the Jansport logo. Sigh. "This lovely backpack wields a bomb! Yay, bombs! You got that part?!" I hollered. I was wayyy to happy. "We speak English, girl." The man said. He was Russian. Russians are the ones I encounter the most. I don't know why. "Perfect. Then get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head." I replied. "Who do you think you are?" The man asked me. "Um… an agent?" I replied. Duh, don't you see the bullet proof vest? "Of what?" he asked. "Synchronized Militia All of which consists of Little Leagues." I replied. "But you can call us .L.L for short." "S.M.A.L.L?" He asked. "We're a division of S.H.I.E.L.D." I explained. "Our agents range from 1-18 year olds." "1 year olds?!" The man said in shock. "Yes. You'd be surprised how fast they can defuse bombs." He shrugged. "So who are you?" I looked into his eyes. "Your worst nightmare." I said, with the lowest, scariest voice I could accomplish. He looked back at me. I laughed. "Just kidding. I'm Agent Roberts. Here's my card." I slid over a slip of paper that said "Agent Cassie Roberts. An intellectual badass. 12 years of age." He picked it up. It exploded in his hand, covering his upper half with baby powder. "Rule #143: Never accept anything from the enemy. If you read the S.H.I.E.L.D handbook you would know that." I winked at him. "Argh!" The man exclaimed. "I'm sick of that girl! Shoot her already!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They pulled out their guns. I told my team to take cover. "What about you?" One of them said. I glared at him. "It's gonna be a real show. Don't worry about me; have your read my card?" I smiled at him. He smiled back, and they took cover behind some wooden crates. The three Russians, 4 if you counted the one in baby powder (I don't), had their guns pointing at me. I looked over to my right. There was a crate. Perfect. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I threw my arms out. "I hate dramatic stand-offs, so do it! End my misery!" I was really hamming it up for them. "You heard the girl." The man said. "FIRE ALREADY!" They all pulled their triggers, and instead of bullets, red flags that said, "Bang!" On them came out. I spun their three guns, in the hole where the trigger is, around my finger. "You idiots!" The man shouted at them in Russian. Thinking I couldn't understand them, the man said, "Take your rounds from her. Attack her quickly so she doesn't expect it." The men nodded, when "BOOM!" The two front doors behind us fell. A team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents stormed in. The Russians put their hands up and knelt down. I smiled, sliding over their still empty guns to them. "There you go. And by the way, sneak attacks don't always work." The leader groaned. Then my team surrounded me, with a flow of "That was awesome, Cassie!" and "Way to go, Cassie!" and a bunch of high-fives. I looked up. I saw my most favorite 6 people on Earth. I approached one of them.

"Director Coulson. I'm so honored to see you in the flesh." I said, jokingly. "When rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D, I never knew how helpful a team of small people would be." Coulson smiled, putting his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I held his hand. "Did you bring the whole team?" I whispered to him. "Of course. They wouldn't stay put." Coulson looked down at me. He took his arm off me and I turned around. I gasped. "Auntie Skye!" I exclaimed. She slightly crouched down and smiled, with her arms open. I ran up to her, and she lifted me up, giving me a hug. "Hiya." She smiled. She put me down. "How you been?" "Good. Not firing unless giving no choice, just like you've told me before last mission." I grinned. "Aha, a fast learner." Skye said. "Good girl." Next to Auntie Skye, I heard "Hey! Where's my hug?" With a familiar British accent. I turned to her. "I couldn't possibly forget about you, Auntie Simmons." I couldn't, but honestly, I was the closest to Auntie Skye. After Uncle Coulson, she was the second person, or girl for that matter, to meet when I started living with them. My mom died in an explosion, and my dad was just shot. I remember them, they died about 4 years ago and yes, they were S.H.I.E.L.D agents. I only had one uncle and one aunt per parent, and both of them had reasons they couldn't inherit me, but the orphanage didn't ever tell me why. Frankly, I didn't really care. Uncle Coulson knew my parents, so he discovered me, signed me up for S.M.A.L.L, and eventually, I started living with them. Uncle Coulson and I live together; Auntie Skye and Auntie Jemma live next door; Auntie May lives a few doors down and across the street from them; and Uncle Triplett lives next door to her. We are all located so close to one another and I love that. We all in the suburbs of Chicago. You would think we would all live in a S.H.I.E.L.D base or something because Uncle Coulson is the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, but we have lowly lives. According to our neighbors, we are just average people. Like the Avengers. I've met them. Steve's especially the nicest. Tony's ego is too big. Probably bigger than the Avengers Tower. That's a cool building too. Pepper's also nice. Smaller ego. Anyway, after I said hi to everyone in the warehouse, Coulson said, "Hey, how about as a celebration, we go out to a fancy dinner?" "Celebration of what?" Auntie Jemma put her arm around me. "Of your… 50th mission!" Coulson exclaimed. I looked at him and smiled. "50th already?" I asked him. "I'm up for some dinner." Uncle Trip said. "Dinner sounds nice." Auntie May said. Then, Auntie Jemma and Auntie Skye both said at the same time "I like fooood." Followed by laughter from them and me. "Let's do it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we got home, we closed the door, and I clapped twice to turn on the lights. "Welcome home, Cassie and Director Coulson." "Thank you, AVIS." I said. AVIS stands for Another Very Intelligent System, based off Javis' name. "Shall I look up some recipes for dinner?" She asked. "Not today, we're going out for dinner with the team." "Ok, I'll make reservations for 6 at the Cheesecake Factory and Cassie, I set your closet for a blue tank top with a white short cardigan with a blue and white skirt and your wedges, the navy blue ones with the white and navy blue polka dots for after you are done getting ready." She replied. "Thank you, AVIS." I went upstairs to my room. Our house was a two-story, well three if you count the basement, but I don't, because we've never cleaned it and it looked like a real life haunted house. I bet there's probably a skeleton of the guy who tried to clean it last down there. I've never seen it for myself, though, because my overprotective uncle never lets me down there. I showered, washed my hair, did my hair, changed, and got a text from Auntie Skye.

"Are you guys ready? May is at our place. Trip said he would meet us there." She said. "Almost… let me check on Uncle Coulson." I replied. I put down my straighter/ curling iron (yes, I need both, my long curly brown hair needs it, but it's still fairly simple to style) and walked through the walkway that connected my bedroom to the bathroom. Uncle Coulson had one of those in his room. I walked towards my door, because on it's right was the intercom. I pushed the button. "Uncle Coulson?" I said. In a few seconds, he replied, "Yes, I'm ready. Hurry up." I could tell by his tone he was happy and excited. I smiled. "Ok, ok I'm almost done." I replied.

After I was finished, we walked over to Auntie Skye's house. As we were walking, Coulson asked me of I had everything in my purse, and as usual, I said yes. My iPhone, the charger, Bluetooth earpiece, that one's for him, two magazines, and in my clothes, two empty backup pistols. Coulson always tells me to bring them everywhere, even at school, but he's told the superintendent of the school, so I just take one empty gun, and he keeps the magazines in his office. If I need them, he'll give them to me. Overprotective father. When we arrived at Auntie Skye's house, we opened the garage, and Coulson did our special knock on the door. It's seems cheesy and weird, but they're not allowed to open the doors for any other reason if they don't here that knock. Security purposes. At some point, Jemma opened the door. "Oh," she looked at me. "Sorry. I thought this was casual." She said. "It is." I replied. "But I guess AVIS felt like sort of dressing me up. Jemma smiled. Auntie Skye and May approached the door. "Are you girls ready?" Coulson said in his terrible British butler accent. We laughed. Jemma shook her hand. "You are making a disgrace on Brits." She said. "Whatever," Coulson said. "Let's go." We all got into the van, me sitting shotgun, and Coulson sat in the driver's seat. It was a S.H.I.E.L.D van, so Coulson set the destination to the Cheesecake Factory, then called our house. AVIS answered, using her voice mail impersonation. "Please leave a message." We had a code name so she would know it's us. "This is Tony Rogers Banner." Coulson said. "Hello, sir." She said in normal tone. "How may I assist you?" "Which Cheesecake Factory did you set reservations at?" "The one that 3.2 miles from home. AKA, the closest." "Perfect." Coulson said. "Thank you." She ended the call. When we got there, Coulson left the car to check on our reservation. Then the worst possible thing happened. We were rammed into. Jemma screamed. The windows shattered. The hit was on the side May was sitting on. Skye was on the other side, with Jemma in the middle. May was heavily bleeding and breathing. "Who got injures?" I asked them, opening the medical injection box. It had an injection for every part of the body. "Arm." Jemma said. "Give it to me. It's for May." I went to A and found arm. I gave it to her. She shook it downwards and the needle came out. She injected May with it, with May clenching her teeth. "Bandage." Jemma said. I nodded, already with one in my hand. She wrapped her up. "What now?" I asked them. "Where's Coulson." Skye asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Whoever hit us isn't stopping at just one." "It could have been an accident." Jemma said. May shook her head. "S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't do accidents. I whipped out my iPhone and dialed Coulson. "Cassie? Are you guys ok?" "How did you know?" I asked him. "I heard it from inside. On my way out." He hung up. I turned to May. "You good to fight?" I asked her. "Yeah, give me a gun." She said. Before I could, we were hit again. And again. Jemma kept screaming, hugging Skye. "I said, GUN!" May yelled. My shaky hands loaded one and I handed it to her. She opened the door, on the side on Skye. The car was coming on that side as she opened it. "Skye!" she yelled. She scooted as close and as fast as they could to Jemma. The car tipped over so I went down first. Quickly, I jumped into Coulson's seat and buckled my seatbelt. "Buckle up!" I hollered to May. She did. So did Skye and Jemma. Just in time, the car crashed on its side. I pulled down the visor, opening the mirror, checking myself for injuries. None, but I had a bloody nose and a cut through my left eyebrow. I saw Coulson, who looked like he was on his side. He ran up to the car. "Cassie! Are you ok?" he asked me. I barely nodded. "Give me a gun." He said. May nodded, opening the door that wasn't facing the ground and jumping out of the car. I got my last gun, loading it, and since the front window was already open, smashed a hole in the glass with the gun and threw it out to Coulson. "We need to get home." Skye said. "What about Uncle Coulson and Auntie May?" Auntie Jemma laughed. "Are you kidding? They'll be fine." "But we don't even know who we're dealing with."

We all got out of the car. "Auntie May! Uncle Coulson!" I hollered at him. "I'm busy, Cassie!" He said, firing and taking cover with Auntie May. "Who are they?" Before he could answer, Auntie Skye and Auntie Jemma's mouths were covered. They pointlessly tried to scream. They were dragged into a truck with a very familiar logo on the back. "Hydra!" I yelled at Uncle Coulson. "They're…" my mouth was covered. I threw my hand out, hoping Uncle Coulson would grab it. He didn't. "Oh, dangit! I'm never going to the Cheesecake Factory EVER AGAIN!" Uncle Coulson ran after me, but May grabbed his arm. The man who held me stopped dragging me. "Wait! You're going after them." Auntie May said. "Yeah. Call Trip. We need to move." He replied. "I'm not going." Auntie May replied. The man left go of my mouth and grabbed my shoulders instead. "I'll let you watch the soap opera." He told me. I tried to shake out of his grasp, but it was pointless. Auntie Jemma and Auntie Skye were sitting on the truck, looking at me. "Fine." Uncle Coulson said. He turned around and walked to me. The man started walking me backwards too. Then it happened. Coulson abruptly stopped, put his gun in his back belt, ran back up to May, grabbed his face, and kissed her. I threw up. I didn't want to, and I know it cliché to throw up in this scenario, but I still did. Auntie May pulled away and looked at him. "You just did that." May said. "I did." "Why now?" she asked him, still holding his face. "After all we've been through together, and, after you almost left me, well, basically I figured it was about damn time I told you how I felt about you." He replied. "You've telling me you've cared about me this whole time?" Auntie May said. Uncle Coulson nodded. She kissed him again. The man wrapped his arms around my shoulders and in front of me his hands started clapping. "Bravo! This was absolutely wonderful! Truly, that was beyond fabulous. But…" he said. "I've got my own show to run." He threw me over his back and ran. "Cassie!" Uncle Coulson said. They stopped kissing after the man stopped clapping. He kissed Auntie May on the cheek, and said, "Be careful." He smiled. "Love you too, Coulson." She smiled back. Uncle Trip walked out. "Hey, why did you guys…" He looked around, looking at all the men lying on the floor, our car completely destroyed, Auntie May and Uncle Coulson's relationship, Auntie Skye and Auntie Jemma in the back of a truck, and me on a guy's shoulders. "Um… What did I miss?" he asked. The rest was a blur. They stuffed Auntie Skye, Auntie Jemma, and I in the back of the truck and then we heard a loud click after they locked us in. After that, all I remember is the area filling up with some gas as I screamed and cried and Auntie Skye cradling my head on her leg while shushing me and Auntie Jemma holding on to Skye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up tied to a chair, on my left and right was Auntie Jemma and Auntie Skye. We were aligned in the shape of a triangle. The room we were in looked like your typical abandoned warehouse, dark, big dangling lights, all shattered of course. Creepy. "Auntie Skye?" I whispered. "I'm here." She said. "So am I." Auntie Jemma said. I took their hands. We heard footsteps. A man approached us. Auntie Jemma's mouth dangled. "Shut up. SHUT. UP. NO WAY! OH. MY GOD!" Skye started dying of laughter. "What?" I asked her. "Who's that?" "Cassidaya Amber Roberts, this, my friend, is the stupidest man in this freaking galaxy. Entering the arena, it's Graaaant Ward!" "Hi, fellow colleagues." He, well apparently, Ward said. "Oh gosh, when I told the guys to bring you in, I didn't mean like this. Allow me." He bowed. "Is this a joke?" I asked him, while he untied me. "Is this a joke? Is this a joke?! Hell, no, this isn't a joke!" He smiled. He had a very nice smile. He untied Skye next. An armed man walked up to him. "Sir?" he asked. "Get me three champagne glasses and our best champagne. Oh and get the girl…" He looked at me. "What do you want?" Ward asked. "I can drink champagne." I replied. He shrugged and said to the man, "Make that 4 glasses." He nodded. Skye stood up. Jemma rubbed her wrists. I didn't move. Skye ran the back of her hand slowly on Ward's face. "Classy." She smiled. He held her hand on her face and smiled. "Sexy." She said again. Ward kissed her. "Auntie Skye? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY MAKING OUT WITH THE MAN THAT LEADS THE MEN THAT TRIED TO KILL US THEN KIDNAPPED US?!" She stopped kissing him and looked at me. "No." she slapped him. Ward rubbed his cheek and said, "Auntie Skye. Auntie Skye? What?" I walked up to him and put my hand out. "Cassie Roberts. I can kill you if I need to." "Oh really? I'd like to see you…" I grabbed his arm and twisted it in ways it shouldn't be twisted. "Ok, ok, let go, mercy." I let go. A man came back with the glasses and the champagne. Ward poured us all a glass and handed them to us, one by one, me last. "No really." He said. "Who are you? Are you and Skye related?" Skye looked at me. "We have our relations." I sat in my chair. "This champagne tastes terrible." "Indeed, too… bubbly." Simmons agreed. "The perfect term for this situation." I said. She giggled. "So, why are we here?" I asked Ward. "You three are my comfortable hostages." He sipped his champagne and threw his glass behind him. "Yeah, this champagne is terrible." He said. Skye slapped him. "So if we're the hostages, what's the ransom?" Skye asked him, sipping her drink. "And the champagne isn't that bad." I looked at Auntie Jemma. She shrugged. "The arrival of Coulson." He smiled. "Really? You took us for hostage just because you want a meet-and-greet with Coulson?!" Skye groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we need to catch up. And speaking of Coulson…" The door banged open. I stood up. "Gotta go. Nice meeting you." I smiled. "Here's my card." I handed it out to him. He declined. "Rule #143: Never accept anything from the enemy." He said. "Dammit, he read the handbook." I mumbled. Coulson walked in, dressed in a business casual shirt and a bullet proof vest on top of that. "Hey! What's up!" Coulson beamed. Ward slowly pulled his gun out. "Still haven't shaved I see." Coulson patted the side of his face. "I don't know. Though I would grow it out." He replied. Auntie May approached him. "I see your larynx has improved." "Thank you for noticing, but I personally wish it was my ears so I wouldn't have to listen to you people." "Ooo, burn! You're so 5th grade, Ward!" I rolled my eyes. He pointed his gun at me. "How about you shut up? Weren't you in 5th grade like 3 years ago?" "4." I corrected him. "And turn that barrel away from me before I snatch your gun out of your hands and slap you with it." He smiled and put it on the ground. I took it and put it in my back pocket. Coulson put handcuffs on Ward, three armed men guided us back to the car with Auntie May. Coulson hopped in the Ford we were in and took us home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we got home, I yawned and AVIS greeted us. "Sir, you were gone for two days, are you ok?" she asked. "Fine, thank you." Uncle Coulson said. "What should we have for dinner?" My stomach grunted in anger. "Pizza?" AVIS suggested. "No, it's almost midnight." Uncle Coulson said. "But Dad…" I started, then I stopped myself. Coulson looked at me. "What did you say?" He asked me, confused. "Nothing… never mind; I'm going to bed now." "I though you were hungry." Uncle Coulson said. "No, I'll just wait until tomorrow." I replied, even though my stomach said otherwise. I walked down the long hallway to the staircase past the kitchen and living room before Coulson even said goodnight. I walked into my bedroom, closed the door, and buried my face in my bed. Something was uncomfortable. I sat up and felt my bed then my clothes. I pulled out Ward's gun from earlier. I unloaded it, slid the gun under my closet, and put the magazine in my holder behind my bed. I then flipped on the light and felt my wall for a button. I clicked it, entered my password in, and the projector on my ceiling flipped on. I loved my hover table, I really do. I walked over to my hover table where the projection was already on. I threw my hands up and the projection expanded. Not satisfied, I sat back down on my bed and turned off my hover table. Uncle Coulson knocked on the door. I told him to come in and he sat down on my bed. "Cassie?" He asked me.

"Yes?"

"Did you find it odd that you called me Dad?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're not my dad."

"So you're not my daughter?"

"No."

"I remember when my team and I swung by the orphanage."

"Stop it, Coulson."

"We saw you, all wrapped in a warm blanket, sound asleep."  
>"Stop it."<p>

"Skye thought you were adorable…"

"I SAID STOP! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!"

I stormed out of my own bedroom and slammed the door. Then, in my pajamas, stormed out of the house into Auntie Jemma and Skye's house. I wouldn't say I knocked on the door. It's like in those medieval movies were they slowly, but dramatically, bang on the door. That's what I was doing. Jemma opened the door. "Hi, Cassie." She said. "Can I come in?" I said. "Sure." Their house was the same format as ours, kitchen on the left when you first walk in, and then the living room in the far right corner. Skye turned around from the living room couch. "Hey, Cassie! We were just watching the 3 High School Musicals because we're bored!" "Extremely bored." Jemma added. "Want to join us?" Skye asked. "Sure." I replied. I hopped on the couch, Skye put her arm around me, and then Jemma sat on the other side of me. I held the popcorn in my lap. We were at the part in HSM2 were Troy and the whole cast is singing "Work it Out". It was hilarious because Skye got a hairbrush and starting belting along totally off key. Jemma and I were laughing so hard I almost wet my pants. "We can still save it summer, if we work this out!" We all jumped up in the air and fell back on the couch, laughing like crazy. "Are any of you hungry?" Skye asked. Jemma turned around to see the stove clock. "It's almost 2 am." Jemma pointed out. "But… I'm starving." She smiled. We got out a meat lover's frozen pizza out of the freezer. After we warmed it up, we sat and ate on the couch. When we just finished High School Musical 2, we heard a knock on the door. "Should we check the peephole?" Jemma asked. Skye swallowed her bite of pizza and yelled "Are you a criminal?" A familiar voice answered, "Not really." Skye shrugged and yelled "It's open!" Coulson walked in. I turned back around and started HSM3. "Coulson, what a lovely surprise! Why are you up? It's almost 2:30 am you know." Jemma said, turning around. So did Skye. "Oh, I came to take Cassie home." He replied, sounding frazzled. Without even turning around, I said "Can I spend the night?" "No, it's really late and we got to go to training tomorrow, remember?" "Oh right…" Jemma, Skye, and I said at the same time and giggled. "Let's go Cassie." Skye turned off the TV. "Let's finish it tomorrow." She said. "Good night everyone." Skye yawned, stretched, and the scratched her head as she walked away. Cassie put his arm around me, and I let him. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked me. "No." I replied. "Ok." He replied. Jemma clapped twice to turn off the lights and Coulson and I went home. Before I went to sleep, Coulson said, "Goodnight. I love you." I turned around and hugged him and smiled. "I love you too, Dad."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Once apon a morning dreary, I pondered weak and weary. Sorry, I really like Edgar Allen Poe. I was tired and sore mostly likely because I slept all twisted up last night. We had the team over for breakfast, and AVIS made my favorite. Blueberry pancakes with tons of whipped cream and fresh blueberries on top, one scrambled egg, a sausage patty, and some milk. Or orange juice. Depends on the mood I'm in. The thing with us having breakfast together is we don't even bother changing, we just walk next door or across the street to each other's houses. We were all eating when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Coulson asked. A bullet went into the door. "Skye, Jemma, Cassie, go to Cassie's room now." Coulson, May, and Trip got the backup guns in the kitchen, living room, and Coulson's room. The door was kicked in. A strange man with curly red hair walked in. The three put their guns down. He still had it up. "Fitz?" Jemma asked. That's Fitz? "Fitz!" She ran up to him and hugged down. He kissed her on the cheek. "Simmons…" She pulled away. "Yes?" she smiled. BANG! I screamed. Skye gasped. Jemma fell to her knees. May shot Fitz with an icier. "Auntie Jemma!" I slid to her knees. "Cassie, go get the GH-325 NOW!" Skye told me Ward kept an extra bottle on him after the bunker, so we replicated it a few times. Jemma held to her stomach and cried. Not in pain, because of what Fitz had done. Before Jemma fell to the ground, Coulson held her head, kneeling next to her and comforting her. I ran back with the GH-325 and needle from the bathroom. "I have to hold her. Do it now." Coulson held my arm as I, shaking extremely and crying, injected it into her bloody stomach. She started gagging so May ran and got a garbage can. She threw up a little and then fainted. I walked up to Fitz and looked at him unconscious body. I took his gun and kicked him. "You jerk!" I screamed at him. Coulson held me back. "Stop it Cassie, we have other things to worry about right now, ok." He said. I grunted and nodded. Coulson turned to May. "Do we have a pulse?" He asked her. "Yes, steady." She sighed. "Just like Skye." Skye smiled. I cocked my head. "What?" Jemma coughed a little more but was alive. I went into Coulson's room, found the door to the escape hatch, unlocked it, and threw Fitz in it, locking it on my way out. I walked back to the main area of the house and smiled when I saw Simmons, barely standing up. "You recovered so fast." I said. She waddled up to me and stroked my hair. "Not yet. Almost, but not yet." She smiled and sat on the couch. AVIS was flipping out. "Sir, what happened? Do you need a medic?" "No, no, not anymore." There was a knock on the door. "Dammit!" Coulson said. "Open the door." Sarcastically, I said "Oh sure! I bet your Captain America, so go ahead! Hop on in! Unless you, in fact, are Captain America." "Ok," the voice said outside. It opened the door. I almost fainted. "CAPTAIN AMERICA?!"


End file.
